Disk shooting toys are a source of entertainment to persons using them. A disk shooting toy may include a body and a firing mechanism for propelling objects from the body. The body of a disk shooting toy may take various shapes, such as a gun, a vehicle, or an action figure. Firing mechanisms in a disk shooting toy may include spring operated mechanisms, motorized mechanisms, or resilient member mechanisms.
Examples of disk shooting toys are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,598,354; 3,370,746; 3,487,824; 3,515,114; 3,717,136; 4,016,854; 4,277,068; 5,050,575; 5,199,410; 5,471,967; 5,611,322; 5,613,482; 5,782,228; 5,996,564; 6,116,229; 6,224,457; 6,343,969; 6,419,545; 6,733,356; D260918; D390284; D412019; D505983; and U.S. Published Applications 2002/0166551 and 2003/0134562, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.